Cemetery
by TheWitchBaby
Summary: Kanou was not a man that believed in God... But that didn't mean he didn't believe in Angels... Yaoi lime tastic one-shot with way to many religious innuendos. Yeah, I'm totally going to hell for this...


Cemetery

By: Witch Baby

_**A/N:**__ Something to entertain the fans while I finish re-working a few chapters of 'No Money, No Love'. Dear fans, please don't kill me. On a completely random note, a friend of mine calls this the 'how many religious innuendos can we fit in a yaoi' story. Yeah... I'm going to hell... _

_**SEE GENERAL DISCLAIMER**__. Lyrics used are 'Cemetery' by Say Anything. _

* * *

_"There's no one who imagines like you, so convinced there's somewhere that we go to _

_Not a first class trip to the abyss, tell me do you still feel this? _

_Tell me do you still feel this? _

_As I drown in lakes of fire, I will call your name as I expire The last thing that I do, I will tell them I'm with you..." _

_

* * *

_

Kanou was never one to believe in a god. There was no higher power in this world, no merciful omnipotent being that would hand you your prayers on a silver platter. Determination, force, and intellect were the ways to survive. And possibly a reckless attitude and an ability to bend the rest of the world to your will. All skills which he was proud to say he had honed over the last several years. He wasn't always proud of the things he had done, but he had no regrets. The sacrifices he had made, the lives that had been taken, allowed him to own the world. He had done those things, not some benevolent source from the heavens.

Yet, despite his obvious atheism, Kanou was a man that believed in Angels.

Heaven was in the way Ayase tasted. The sounds he made, every whimper and gasp that Kanou could steal from his lips, a prayer that redemption may be possible. Kanou worshiped Ayase, his hands stroking carefully over sweat slicked skin like a pastor reading a sacred scripture. It was wrong yes, and more the any of his transgressions, his brutality with Ayase was probably the most damning. More then the lives he had taken, the families he had ruined; Ayase was his greatest sin. The other things he did not feel guilty over. But he had spent many sleepless nights staring at Ayase's sleeping face, the love bites and bruises evident on his skin. Even after all this time, he could not stop. He kept waiting and waiting for his need of his Angel to end. For that desire that burned hotter then the fires of hell to lessen.

It never had.

Even now, he had Ayase pressed against the bed, writhing as his hands stroked over his twitching cock, his other hand pinning the blonds hands above his head. His eyes where tightly shut, but Kanou could still imagine the vivid cerulean color, probably slightly blurred with tears. He hated such tears, but it didn't make him stop. His lips demanded compliance from Ayase's sweet mouth, his tongue devastating in the way he teased and coaxed. Ayase shook with the sensations; Kanou's hand pumping his hot arousal, the older man's body towering above him and holding him down. He mewled as those deadly hands stopped their ministrations, snaking lower to press one slick finger against his entrance. Kanou smirked, watching in satisfaction as Ayase's face twisted in pleasure, his body jerking as Kanou slipped two fingers into his tight little body, his own cock twitching in anticipation of having that hot flesh squeezing around him.

If Ayase was an Angel, the Kanou was surely a demon. For in those moments, when he pushed into Ayase and heard him scream out in sexual bliss, he did not feel remorse. That could wait for later. For now, all he could think about was the tightness that engulfed him, the dizzying pleasure that promised to drag him down into madness, even as it lifted him into white hot ecstasy. He tried to be careful, he always did, but it was hard to be in control when he lost himself to such sweet sensations. He pounded into Ayase, harder and faster, the blond crying out his name louder. It was just so damn good, the feeling of closeness, of being one with someone so perfect...

When he came, it was soul shattering, and basking in the afterglow he would hold Ayase to him, hoping that the boys shaking would hide his own trembling embrace. Once the feeling of completion faded, he was always racked with guilt. Kanou would cradle Ayase in his strong arms long after the young man had fallen asleep. Every transgression, every mark that darkened his soul, it seemed so much darker when they where so close together.

There was no doubt in Kanou's mind that he was going to hell, but at least for a little while, he could say he had reached heaven.

* * *

_"When I face the one who made, my disgusting heart from a lump of clay_

_Should He ask what got me through _

_If He asks me, it was you _

_You're in my body, you're in my body _

_You're in my body That's where I think about you..."_

_

* * *

_

_**A/N:**__ Seriously, go listen to 'Cemetery' by the band Say Anything (preferably the 'myspace transmissions' version) and you will see IT IS THE BEST SONG TO DESCRIBE THE RELATIONSHIP BETWEEN KANOU AND AYASE._

_Plus, Say Anything is just an amazing band. I hope you all enjoyed this little one-shot! Now, I off to work on 'No Money, No Love'! :D_

_**Review!**__ It makes me work harder! PLEASE! I BEG YOU!_


End file.
